Love's Warm Touch
by SilverPsycho
Summary: Everything seems to be going wrong for our ivory hedgie, but when love attacks when least expected, will his friends approve of this "temporary arrangement?" Yaoi (Still deciding if lemon or not) If ya don't like, don't read.(The title isn't perverted!) Review to your heart's content.


**Silver**: So…. This is going to be awkward.

**Psycho: **What is?

**Silver: **Working with you. We both have the same name.

**Psycho: ** Just say it already!

**Silver: **Fine! All characters belong to their respective owners. Happy?

**Psycho: **Thank you.

Love's Warm Touch

Chapter 1

For Whom Do The Bells Toll?

There are only three things Silver the Hedgehog is afraid of. Snakes, heights, and being alone. Right now, all three were happening at the same time. The cobra pack was edging Silver closer and closer to the cliff's end, their piercing black eyes menacingly working their way into his soul. _Why is it always cobras? Why?_ He desperately thought to himself. _I'm all alone. I'm going die all alone. No one will ever know what happened to me._ He couldn't decide what was worse, jumping off a cliff, which if he survived, he would be stuck there forever, no one ever finding him, or a pack of six cobras, who's poison would kill him in minutes. Right when the cobras had him inches from skydiving, they lunged, sinking their fan-

"Silver!" Silver woke up, smacking his face on the bunk above. "Sonic! Why did you _yell like a banshee in my ear?!_" Even though Silver was beyond pissed at the moment, Sonic just went on being Sonic, like nothing happened. "C'mon, dude, the U.S.U.S.T. is today! We gotta get up now, or we'll miss it!" "The what?" "The Ultimate Super Ultra Soccer Tournament! C'mon, hurry up!" Looking at the clock, Silver was obviously uninterested. "Sonic, it's two in the morning, you can go there by yourself, because _nobody _is going to be there. Now, since you woke me up, I'm guessing you woke everyone else up first, huh?" Of course, this has happened before, so he knew the answer. "Well… yeah. Sorry, but you just don't like sports."

Silver lives in a five bedroom, three bathroom, two kitchen, mansion-like, apartment in Paradise Apartments, an underpriced complex in Emerald Hill. His roommates include Shadow and Amy, both sharing a room and love (Every night for that matter.), Sonic and Knuckles, sharing a recreational room and an obsession for bringing a new girl home every night (They both have sex mostly in different bedrooms. Mostly.), and Tails and Silver, neither sharing a room, but they do share a disgust for what happens _every_ night. Just so y'all understand.

"What happened to Celia? You dumped your sex toy before breakfast? Harsh." Silver was trying his best not to be rude, but he finally snapped. "Hey, well at least _I _date people. All you ever fucking do is read, and play video games!" That was Sonic's best comeback so far. Not that good. "Sonic, I'm not in the mood to argue right now, especially when I have four angry roommates, about to tear you limb from limb, no doubt. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go calm everyone down, get rid of this top bunk, and go to the library after breakfast." That's where he spends most of his time. The Green Hill Library had exactly 2,649,437.4 books (The .4 is because an eight-year-old destroyed the rest of the book). "Oh, did I forget to mention that the library got blown up?" Sonic says with a wide smirk. "What!?"

* * *

So, that that Chapter 1: For Whom Do The Bells Toll? Version 2.0! Sorry it was so short last time. It's still pretty short, but that can be fixed. Better or worse, it's almost done!

**Silver:** B-b-but the library! What happened? All 2,649,437.4 books! Gone...WHAT AM I GONNA DO!

**Psycho:** See ya in the next chapter!

**Tails: **Pisces promised me a cookie!

**Pisces: **Did not!

**Psycho:** Nononononononono, you and Silver can't meet yet! GET OUT!

**Silver: **Who was that?

**Psycho:** No one! Go play Apples to Apples with Tails!

**Silver: **Yay! Tails! Wanna play Apples to Apples?

**Sonic:** See ya, bitches!

**Psycho: **Stahp all da CUSSING!


End file.
